


Russian Roulette

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: His body was slowly responding to the little scenario in a fairly predictable way. His pale fiancee, draped over his knee submissively while he punished her. Zoro blinked, blushing hard. Submissive his ass! She'd just bit his leg....





	Russian Roulette

Zoro choked.

" _Babies?!_ "

"You know - the small versions of ourselves?" She gestured, making a rocking motion and he turned beet red and started to gargle.

"Don't act coy, big guy," she purred. "You wanted to make love the other day without protection - I think we ought to talk about this."

"Quit," he hissed at her warningly, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. Elly laughed and patted his cheek.

"It's possible if we're not careful." She paused, tucking a wayward strand of purple hair back behind her furry ear. "I think it is."

"Damn that woman," Zoro growled darkly. He pointed at his fiancee's chest. "Just because you saw those dumbass pictures of me with those brats..."

"But you looked so cute," she grinned.

"Cut. It. Out," he grumbled from between clenched teeth.

"Especially with the carrier around your chest. Such a big, strong guy being so careful with the little ones..."

"That's it!" He grabbed her roughly and turned her over his knee. Elly yelped in protest and tried to wriggle off but just one of those massive arms wrapped around her kept her firmly in place. He pushed the hem of her skirt up with his free hand.

"Have you gone insane? What're you doing?!" Damn it, now she remembered why she hated skirts. Zoro's face was stern when he leaned down to catch her eye.

"You want kids? Then I'll have to practice this."

"Practice wh-" Her hands grabbed frantically at his ankles as he spanked her, not hard. Just enough. Enough so she could feel it. "Roronoa Zoro!" She shrieked.

"Cut it out." He slapped her harder. "If you can't take this, you wouldn't be able to have kids." He'd raised his head and she couldn't see that he was smirking. He'd had enough of the teasing of all the past weeks and he wasn't going to just take all that crap and not give something back. Not to mention he'd discovered he liked what he was doing. His body was slowly responding to the little scenario in a fairly predictable way. His pale fiancee, draped over his knee submissively while he punished her. Zoro blinked, blushing hard. Submissive his ass! She'd just bit his leg.

"Put me down!"

"Ow!" He grunted mostly out of shock and pulled her up in a better position. "Bad girl," he muttered, and she sniffed once, incredulously.

"Are you serious? I was only ..."

Smack! His hand cracked down harder than before and she was cut off as the breath rushed out of her. Zoro's eyes narrowed. He slowly let her go, tightening his legs around one of her arms to hold her in place. He untied the bandanna around his arm and covered his head with it. Then he took hold of her again to make sure she didn't escape. Elly managed to peer over his knee and saw what he had done. Her face blanched. Shit, he was definitely serious. His hooded eyes under the black cloth blazed with sincerity, among other things.

"You earned this." His deep voice was husky but clear. He fixed her with a look so piercing that she faltered, stammering. "You wanted to make me blush. I'll make you just as red." 

"Zoro, don't, come on." She kicked her legs lightly. "I'll be good."

"Ha." His rough hand caressed her bottom, pausing to trace the lines of her panties. "I doubt it. Besides..." He lifted the elastic on one leg and released, letting it snap back lightly. "You were bad already." She winced when he raised his hand.

"Yeek!"

"Quiet," he chided as he slapped his palm down sharply. "I might let you off easier." Zoro alternated his blows from hard to a soft patting when he noticed her rear was getting stained a pinkish color. She squirmed and tried to get away but he simply bunched his free arm a tiny bit. My god, he was strong. She knew this but was always amazed by it. He was barely making any effort to hold her but she couldn't break away.

"You just wanted an excuse to play dirty," she purred lowly. "Do you want me to beg and kick a little more, Zoro?" Elly squealed when he tightened his hold. She waited but there was no response. Then she felt a warm puff on her shoulder. He was bending over her as he held her on his lap. Closer, now, she could almost feel his lips on her skin. She let the air she was holding out shakily.

"What's the matter?" He asked mildly. She felt a little tickle on her thigh, a gentler touch. "You all out of bullshit already?"

"Huh!"

"Yeah?" He chuckled when she tried to struggle free again. "You're not going anywhere, kitten. I like you right here." 

"But Zoro..."

"No." He paused. "Unless you want more practice." He suddenly pulled her off his lap and spun her in the air, deftly catching her when she was facing him and setting the dizzy woman on her knees. Elly's face was a faint green color as she panted for air.

"Zoro!"

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sincere. In fact, Zoro's chest was heaving as he tried to hold in his laughter. He wasn't successful and it finally burst forth in a great big roar when she glared at him.

"You're lucky I wasn't a baby," she snorted. "I'd have thrown up on you by now." Her eyes widened as he grasped the back of her top and yanked her forward.

"All right," he snarled lowly, "That's it." One hand pushed his haramaki up while he half-rose from the chair he was in. His black pants were shoved unceremoniously down as well as his underwear. "I warned you...here. No."

"No?" She blinked. What did he mean, no? The big man took one of her hands and placed it on his firm erection.

"Suck," he commanded. "Ah, wait - just the tip." Zoro watched her confused gaze turn into an embarrassed flush. "That's right," he rumbled, eyes closing. He ran his fingers across the back of her spiky hair as she settled her mouth on him, hand wrapped around the hot skin. She suckled the tender flesh gently at first but when she looked up and saw his raised eyebrow she pulled back.

"Damn it," she grumbled. "Here, then. You want me to milk you? Hold onto something." The hand that was gripping him tightened and he let out a great gasp of air.

"Careful, cat!" She didn't answer him and he doubled over, his head nearly touching hers in the next moment. Elly had started to tease the moist strip of flesh underneath the young man's balls while she sucked and this time her lips wrapped as tightly around him as her fingers. Her other hand squeezed and urged the sticky, firm skin under her lips, pushing his tolerance as far as she felt safe to do. Zoro's breath rushed out of him in a huge gust and his eyes started to tear. Snarling, he tried to hold back the unmanly fluid but the salt water ran down his cheeks anyway. His entire body was tensed, muscles rippling, trying to ride the surge and flow of his pleasure. This was the way he liked it now and then, this love she gave him. It was so wild it was almost-pain but it wasn't enough to distract him and he tested his limits, growling and cradling her head to him. The swordsman felt the flow coming and was shocked at the burn and heat. It was too much. She would be overwhelmed. He might even choke her a bit. And so Zoro worried as the pleasure mounted. They had a safe word, always did, but he had never used it yet and had vowed he never would. It would be weak to cry out for her to end this, to slow down, to scream out...

"Red!" He hissed between clenched teeth, the safe word whooshing out of him all at once. She immediately stopped, her eyes wide and concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" Zoro's face was mortified. He swallowed, gulping hard and making an audible sound.

"No," he answered a bit sheepishly. "I didn't want to, you know..." He couldn't finish but gestured and she nodded, lightly kissing the tip of his dripping penis. He shivered and jerked forward, gasping when she sucked lightly this time. She loved him that much, he thought as his body convulsed. He frowned deeply, pulling to try and hint that she could draw back but her hand remained curled around him, tickling the underside of his member and squeezing. Milking him for all he was worth, like she promised. He gave up and grabbed at the sides of the chair he was sitting in, clutching them so hard his knuckles turned white as he finished. The trickling of semen finally stopped.

"Ah." He was puffing, his head thrown back and the cords on his neck straining. The big man blinked and relaxed his muscles with an effort. He had no clue how long he had been sitting there after he was finished but his lover wasn't there by his feet anymore. "Cat?" He jumped up, nearly tripping over his puddled silk pants.

"Shit!" Swiping crazily at the walls with one hand to steady himself he pulled his pants up with the other, listening intently. He could hear the sound of running water in the bathroom and he sighed. That's where she had gone. Zoro scratched his chest, yanked his bandanna off and ambled inside. Elly was standing at the sink with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Her face was damp, little strands of lavender hair clinging to her cheeks and forehead. He walked over and slipped his arms around her middle.

"Mfft mfft mfff."

"Brush your teeth, fool." He gently patted her hand and she shrugged and continued. Zoro calmly watched their reflections in the tiny mirror and stayed with her even while she rinsed and spat the water back to swirl down the drain. Then he bent, kissing the spot just under her ear and humming playfully. Elly giggled at the unexpected attention.

"What are you doing?" He looked up, raised an eyebrow at her reflection in the mirror and went back to kissing. "Zoro!" She was starting to wobble on her feet. He could tease her sensitive throat with exactly the right touches, bringing her to a state of near-collapse every time. Like he was doing now. His hands had tucked under her top and his fingers were slipping across her stiff nipples, stroking and rubbing.

"Your turn."

"Mmm, Zoro..." Her voice was blurred with lust. His face was flushed with pride as he kissed her; she was his, always. He made her feel good. The big man pushed her with his knees, guided with his hands until she was seated on the same chair he'd been in only a short while before. He quickly slipped her top off and unhooked her bra, lifting her breasts free as he did. She murmured his name again, lazily lifting her arms to stretch them above her head. Zoro did something that caused her to pause as she started to yawn, however. Elly cracked open an eyelid as he rested his cheek between her breasts.

"Hold me," he said quietly, and she did. His upper body was warm and his hair was soft despite the spiky appearance. She stroked it absently while he kissed her pale skin.

"Oh," she whispered, her breath catching. The big man had turned his face and nuzzled at her breast, his mouth working until he fastened his lips on a nipple. He suckled softly, brushing his lips against the hard nub of skin from time to time. Then he nipped her and switched to the other when she jumped. Elly was breathing hard, her face blushing prettily when he looked up at last. Zoro said nothing, he just held her gaze with his and stood up, rolling his shoulders back and grimacing with delight when they popped. She tucked a strand of purple hair back over her ear and watched him dreamily, her eyes filled with anticipation. The big man smiled. She didn't know what he would do but she trusted him to take care of her. Still mute, he pressed his mouth to hers in a steamy kiss while his other hand slipped under her skirt, delicately rubbing at the crotch of her panties.

"Gentle?" He asked, breaking his silence to purr past her lips.

"Yes," she whispered, biting her lower lip. His finger ducked under the elastic and began stroking her open body. Tenderly, like she wanted, he kissed and breathed softly in her mouth and ears, husking low sounds of approval when she moaned. His finger pad rolled in circles over the spot that caused her to cry out, louder and louder. All his name. Zoro's face began to burn as hotly as hers as he listened to her whimper and gasp. Always his name. _Yes, Zoro, love you, Zoro, and oh my god, Zoro..._ he coughed lowly, off to one side. She didn't know what she meant to him, she couldn't. When she spoke his name he heard more love and devotion than he was worthy of. Shaking his head to clear it, he placed his cheek alongside hers in a strangely touching way and closed his eyes as his hand moved more strongly.

"Good girl," he muttered suddenly, startling himself. "My good girl." Elly heard this and everything struck her at once. His attention, his pleasuring and the hushed words in her ear. He was so close to her, holding her, the smell of steel sharp and strong in the air and the undertone of musky aftershave. Warm, comforting. Hers. Her orgasm was sweet and as gentle as his touches had been. She sighed and let herself go limp against Zoro to signify she was finished.

"Hmm, Zoro?"

"Eh?" He had stood up again after giving her a quick hug and now he had to look down at her.

"Do you really not want kids?" His face paled. "Not now. _Someday_."

"Someday." His forehead crinkled as he frowned at her. It wasn't until he had left to go to the bathroom and wash up that she realized it hadn't been a question. She smiled to herself, kicking her legs a little off the ground as she sat in the chair.


End file.
